Kyaa! Undefeatable Modern Shinobi!
by Sasunaru-Everblue
Summary: Roni Featable was a normal girl- well not really. She was as normal as she could get. She was a huge otaku and a pretty good student. She was going to be a freshman soon! But at the start of her 8th grade spring break-"NARUTO'S IN MY HOUSE!" Good luck. Up for Adoption.
1. Why My reflection!

I own nothing! Btw, the main character is basically me—but she doesn't have my name! I shall never reveal!

~Story starto~

Rhonda Featable—or as she liked people to call her now, Roni—woke up with a small yawn. She sat up slightly, but not too far, she slept in a bunk bed, after all. (on the bottom, which she so rightfully dibbed) She glanced at her black Dell laptop that she'd gotten last Christmas.

She smirked slightly, recalling the date. It was Saturday, March 31 2012, the first _official_ day of spring break.

_Sh'Boo-yah!_ She crowed mentally. She tried very hard not to talk to herself, after all.

She glanced at her African American cousin, Kassie Credible, who was sleeping on the floor, (don't ask) Roni's brow furrowed in curious alarm. Because—she swore that her younger cousin-by-a-year's hair, which normally was a dark brown,(but Roni wouldn't believe it, she insists that it's black) looked…. Almost _indigo_.

Roni shook her head, must be her eyes or something. She got up, flashing a grin at her Naruto poster, she made sure not to step on her very thin and tall cousin as she left the room, intending on using the bathroom.

As she walked in the hallway, the mirror at the end of the hall, she saw a flash of blonde not only in the mirror—but in her field of vision itself.

She entered the old, pink bathroom, locking the door. She glanced at the mirror—but she didn't see her reflection.

Roni opened her mouth and screamed.

She didn't see _her_ reflection, but she saw _a_ reflection.

She saw Naruto Uzumaki, wearing her clothes, with girl parts, screaming along with her.

~Chapter over~

Sooo….? How was it? Surprising?

NO FLAMES & REVIEW!


	2. Breakthrough

"I own nothing! Btw, the main character is basically me—but she doesn't have my name! I shall never reveal!" I cackled like I did last time.

"Oi, Everblue. Just provide the damned story!"

"Sh-Shut up! Ah, enjoy~!"

~chappie start~

Roni yelled out in alarm, unlocking the bathroom door, seeing her Uncle JP, Aunt Jonda, Ricky(cousin, son of JP), Joey(brother), Collin(cousin, son of Jonda), Grammy, & Poppaw (her grandfather) come running. (Her mother was at work, and her father doesn't live with them.)

They all looked on in surprise and shock to see a thirteen-year-old boy? Or was it a girl? His face was that of a boy but her body of a girl's. S/he had messy spikey blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Three whisker-like scars adorned each of his/her cheeks. S/he wore a pink and blue shirt that supported the gays, and black sweats. S/he wore glasses that resembled Harry Potter's, & a promise ring adorned the middle finger of his/her left hand.

Chaos emerged.

~scene change~

Roni sat on the green couch in the equally green living room. Which consisted of a shelf of 'baby dolls' as Grammy and Poppaw referred to them as, a television, a tank of 6 hermit crabs from Myrtle Beach, a tank of one big goldfish that they've had for who knows how long, a radio, a green chair, a blue chair, and two cordless house phones.

Roni squirmed as her family, KC being wide awake now, scrutinized her.

"Stop staring!" She whined, she felt so uncomfortable with all this.

Grammy looked as if she were about to say something bitchy—but Uncle JP spoke before her. "Sorry, but…_damn_."

"What?" Roni cried.

"It's just so…"

"Impossible." Aunt Jonda quipped.

"No," Roni replied automatically before she could stop herself." "It's Possible. Kim Possible. But that's a common mistake." Her face—Naruto's face went red. Her she was, in the middle of crisis that _only happened in anime_ and she quotes Kim Possible?

Roni froze, her thoughts backtracked. _Only happens in __**anime**_, Roni's—Naruto's eyes shone excitedly. _Only in an anime! YES! I'm gonna be a hero! YES!_

"This could be a sign!" She said, her thoughts putting themselves into words. "You all know how much I love anime! This could be my big breakthrough! I'm gonna be a hero! YES!"

"But heroes need bad guys, Rhonda." Joey, two years younger than her, said.

"Let me have my moment!" She exclaimed, turning around. "I'll—WHAT THE?"

The girl gaped, as her vision altered, everything looked like part of an anime to her now! Kc's hair was indigo, her eyes wine-colored. Roni could almost see the sweatdrop on her head.

Joey had teal hair, his eyes silver. He looked at her, a green aura around him and the other boys.

_Envy, _Roni realized, as she moved on to Collin, the only thing that changed for him were his eyes, they were orange.

Ricky had dark grey hair and dark red eyes. And, Roni noted, his hair looked like Riku meets Sasuke.

_Go figure, _she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, moving on to the adults. Seeing that the grandparents and uncle didn't really change, she looked at Aunt Jonda.

She nearly jumped at how much of a brighter orange her aunt's hair was, her eyes yellow.

"What?" Collin asked grumpily.

"I can… see you guys anime style!" Roni crowed ecstatically.

Then came the collective, "Huh?"

Roni facefaulted with a sweatdrop. _Geez…._

~scene change~

Roni typed what had happened to her today under the guise of a fanfiction on her laptop. But she made herself as a boy in the story, because it was so much better that way.

Ron blinked at his sister, Hannah, as she finished attempting to explain _Naruto_.  
>"Do you get it now?" she asked.<br>"I guess." He shrugged. "But what I really want to know is _why_ I've got his body."

_That's what I want to know too, to be honest. _Roni thought, deciding to make Hannah say pretty much the same.

"Hm, yeah, me too bro." Hannah crossed her arms, closing her now-violet eyes. "Maybe you're his reincarnation?"

_Probably not…_

"I seriously doubt that, Hannah." Ron scoffed, rudely.  
>"Hey, I'm just trying to help!" Hannah yelled.<br>"Well then stop trying!" The teen glared at his twin, turning his back to her, hurling the blankets over his head. "Just go away and leave me alone!"

_I'll just end the chapter now…_

Hannah shook her head, "You should just take advantage of the situation, Ron." And with that, Hannah left her twin to sulk.  
><span>_She said he was a hero, huh…_

_I think I will just take advantage of this sitch._ Roni grinned.

~Chapter end.~

REVIEW! No flames!


	3. Rebellious Whirlpool

I own nothing! Enjoy!

~chapter start~

Roni sighed, this was the third day and she still had Naruto's face. She sat on her bed in her room. Scowling, because nothing interesting happened.

"What's the matter?" a voice asked.

"KC, I didn't know you were in here." Roni said, looking around. "You on the top bunk?"

"No, and I'm not KC."

Roni jumped as she saw one of her stuffed animals—a fox, start talking to her. She stared at it, unsure how to react.

"Just to let you know," the fox stated. "I'm gonna stick with the name, Foxy, kay? I'm perfectly fine with such a simple name."

"Uhhhmm…. Okay." Roni replied. _Awesome, I get a cute magical mascot too! Ahh… wait—the characters' mascots usually annoy them—damn!_

Foxy smiled up at her sweetly, "I can turn you back to normal, Roni-chan."

"Ah, really?" Roni replied, expecting it. "Will I be able to transform back?"

"Yes." Foxy beamed. "I'll give you a special outfit when you do and a necklace to trigger the transformation!"

"Awesome." Roni grinned.

"Close your eyes."

~scene change~

Roni grinned at the mirror, her dark brown bangs getting in the way of her blue(with flecks of green) eyes.

"I'm gonna go visit Tiffaney, okay?"

"Sure." Her now headaching Mother said.

"Feel better! See you later!"

Foxy ran downstairs, her brown eyes sparkling. She got into a drawer without Roni's notice and hopped in the back of Roni's hoodie.

A silver locket with a blue crystal in the middle hung around the young teen's neck as she ran outside.

She ran to the edge of the driveway. "Alright, let's go."

"Not so fast!" a deep voice boomed.

Roni yelped when she saw a bunch of ninja—not the Naruto kind, the ninja that ONLY wore black and were ONLY assassins.

"Tranform!" Foxy cried.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME HOW!"

"Oh, um… just grab the locket and say what comes natural."

"MAELSTROM VORTEX!"

Her creamy skin tanned, her hair became spikey and blonde. Green was erased from her blue eyes. She let out a cry as the whisker marks were slashed in by some unknown force. A black t-shirt poofed on, it said 'I gots me some mad ninja skills.' With a picture of Naruto underneath. Her orange hoodie stayed on, she wore Naruto's jumpsuit pants. A red swirl popped onto her hoodie. Her necklace changed into Naruto's and his headband appeared on her forehead. A kitchen knife appeared in each hand, and engraved on the blades were Undefeatable Rebel.

Roni rawred, "Kyaa!"

She glared at her attackers, "You messed with the wrong girl." And blinked in surprise, because…_she was talking in japanese with Junko Teuchi's voice._ "Sugoi!" she cheered.

She rushed the ninja, "Baka Shinobi!" she clashed knifes with swords, shuriken, kunai, etc. She fought hand to hand.

In the end, they retreated.

"Who are you?" Roni sweatdropped, it seemed the whole neighborhood had _seen _her.

"Um… I'm…"she glanced at her kitchen knives. "Mari Uzumaki! Ja ne!" And with that, she fled the scene.

~scene change~

"Wonder how this'll affect school…" Roni mused.

Foxy pouted, well, you'll have to hide me in the front pocket of your bookbag from now on, ok?"

"Sure." Roni smiled. Foxy was so sweet, cute, innocent. "Kyaa…Foxy, why do I keep saying 'Kyaa'?"

"Why does Naruto say Dattebayo?" Foxy grinned.

~THESE CHAPTERS ARE TOO SHORT!~

Review, no flames.


	4. Chapter and Visit!

"Thanks so much for reading! And for reviewing, Rasengan 918! I own nothing Naruto but I do own Foxy, she's a real stuffed animal that I accidentally stole when I was little. (I forgot I was still holding it, Hehe!) And I've had her ever since."

Foxy jumped up, "Enjoy!"

~chappie start~

Roni grinned as she recalled that she'd be going over to her friend, Brooke's house today.

"Why didn't you go yesterday?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know!" Roni pouted, still feeling guilty that she'd indirectly denied Brooke's invite the other day, she didn't like letting her friend down. "She caught me off guard? I haven't visited in a while, so…"

Roni glanced at her cell, 11:26 am. _When am I going anyways?_

Roni shrugged, she couldn't wait to see her intriguingly-innocent-thus-making-her-antics-cute friend. "Btw, you're staying here."

Foxy pouted, "Okay." The stuffed animal was surprised when she was grabbed and placed on her owner's lap as said owner pulled up Word on her laptop.

Hannah crossed her arms, glowering at Ron over the breakfast table, who seemed oblivious to her fury.

Or he was ignoring her.

That only resulted in infuriating her more. Her face became red with barely contained rage, she clenched her fists.  
>"You should eat."<br>She snapped her head up, scowling at Ron who looked up at her…almost innocently. _What the hell?_  
>"I don't want to leave you here on your own, besides I gotta show you something." He looked off to the side nervously.<span>

Hannah felt like smacking herself as she remembered, Ron was never very good with apologies.

"Yeah, yeah."

~later…~

"What'd ya wanna show me?" Hannah grunted.  
>Ron reached into the back of his hoodie, pulling out something yellow and fluffy.<span>

"I'm not yellow." Foxy pointed out, only to be shushed by Roni.

In his hands lay a cute, scruffy lion cub stuffed animal.

"A lion? Why a lion?" Foxy wailed distressfully.

"Because my character is the Lion type, I made him a Leo, you know." Roni beamed. "I suppose that means I'm a fox type, huh?"

"A stuffed animal?" Hannah scoffed. "Why're you showing me this? And when'd you get it?"  
>"After you left the room. And this annoying little bastard ain't no ordinary stuffed animal." Ron proceeded to pinch the lion's cheeks harshly.<br>"What's that going to-?" Hannah started, being interrupted by the lion. "Ow, ow, ow! I'm up! I'm up! Stop, that hurts!"  
>"It's talking!" Hannah yelped.<span>

"Tell her what you told me."  
>"I am Ronnie's—"<br>"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"But you like being called Roni." Foxy scrunched up her face confusedly.

"But Ron, does not. He is a character I created in my head, who only reacts similarly to me in certain sitches." Roni chuckled.

"I'm Ron's guardian, and Ron is, in fact the reincarnation of Naruto, meaning that many of his enemies and enemies that his other reincarnations created. Sadly, Hitler was one of these enemies, so in a way, Naruto caused World War II. All of his reincarnations can transform into him, Masashi Kishimoto knew a Naruto Reincarnate, and asked if he could tell the world his story, but under the guise of an anime. A lot of people will be coming after him from now on, to get revenge, to get a good fight, to get his power, all that stuff. That's pretty much it, and Hannah it's been so long! You probably don't remember me, I'm one of your old stuffed animals, Leon!"

"Oh, yeah. I always used to put you on Ron's head."

Foxy read on in surprise, all of that was pretty much dead-on…well except the reincarnation. Maybe she should tell Roni now…

"Roni, Mr. Streeme is here!" her grandfather's voice called.

"Sayonara, Kitsu-chaaan~!" Roni finished up the chapter, waving to Foxy as she left the room.

"Ja, Roni-hime." Foxy murmured.

~end~

"Whoo! So how was it? You'll know what happens at Brooke's house next chapter! Review, no flames!"

Foxy and Leon, who does not exist, nodded. "Don't forget to be nice to stuffed animals!"


	5. Spring Brooks & Blazing Fans

"I own nothing, that includes any songs I may or may not use in this chapter! What was Foxy talking about last time? Enjoy!"

~start~

Roni grinned as she was told that Brooke was in the basement, she waved off Brooke's mom as she requested to tell Brooke she was here. "No need!" she chirped. "I'll let her know myself!"

Roni crept down, seeing Brooke. She then yelled the first thing that came to mind, "KYAA DATTEBAYO!"

"Roni!" Brooke jumped, seeing her…ahh…. Interesting friend laughing with tears in her eyes.

"You…haha…and your face…haha!" Roni sighed, straightening as if she wasn't just laughing herself to death.

"Roni…" Brooke sighed, her friend was so… energetic.

"Let's play Naruto!" The more shorter of the two bounced, seeing as she never really knew what else she could do at Brooke's. "Please?"

"Okay…"

"YAY!"

~…~

"Aww? How'd I do that?" Roni cried out in frustration as she whipped out a rasengan in the game. Naruto games were so confusing for some reason, it really ticked her off.

Brooke frowned, seeing as she was in the same boat as Roni.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto we have come for you."

That did not come from the game.

Roni jumped as a bunch of…holy shit were those symbols the symbols she thought they were? Hitler's guys—Nazi, right?

Roni grabbed Brooke's wrist, somehow able to get a fair distance away from the house.

"What's going on?" Brooke yelled.

"Not sure, but keep running!" Roni replied.

Roni stopped, smacking her head, they were after _her_. She clasped her locket, "Rebellious Whirlpool!" Her creamy skin tanned, her hair became spikey and blonde. Green was erased from her blue eyes. She let out a cry as the whisker marks were slashed in by some unknown force. A beige shirt with paint stains flashed on. Her white hoodie stayed on, she wore Naruto's jumpsuit pants. An orange swirl popped onto her hoodie. Her necklace changed into Naruto's and his headband appeared on her forehead. In her hands were twin silver pistols with 'Undefeatable Maelstrom' engraved in orange.

As soon as she transformed, Brooke began to glow reddish-pink.

"Burukku-chan?" Mari Uzumaki cried out.

Her good friend went through her very own transformation. "Spring Brook!" Her light brown hair straightened and turned pink. Her blue eyes turned teal. A hot pink long-sleeved shirt appeared on her, a white circle poofing on the back. She wore gray flares, white gloves flashed onto her hands. Her headband popped into her hair, which shortened. Two pink ribbons were around her wrists, saying in green writing, 'Cherry Blossom Stream'.

Burukku Haruno looked at her friend in surprise, "Huh?"

"…." Mari gaped at her friend.

"Uzumaki-chan, you might want to focus!" a voice from above warned, as a blur charged in, saving her from the Nazis that had begun to advance.

Mari blinked at the boy before her, he wore a gray Pikachu shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He had silver shorts on and white sleeves that started at his elbow and ended at his wrist. His headband was around his forehead, his indigo bangs hanging over it, the rest of his hair spiked in the back. He had on a black choker with a dog tag hanging from it that said, 'Sasuke Collins'.

"Daijoubu, Uzumaki-chan, Haruno-chan?" he asked politely, but Roni could tell he was terribly shy.

"Hai." Mari replied. "I think you should take care of these guys, you seem to really know what you're doing, Uchiha-kun."

"H-Hai." He replied, blushing.

~im terrible at battle scenes, sorry~

"Your name?"

"Uchiha Hōno… or Blaze Collins…"

"Uzumaki Mari, aka Roni Featable. This is Haruno Burukku, aka Brooke Streeme."

_DEACTIVATE TRANSFORMATION_

Roni stood there rubbing the back of her neck as she saw Blaze, his auburn-red hair in his eyes, hiding his face, he looked at her with gold eyes bashfully. He wore a holey gray shirt and black jeans. He had a navy blue cap atop his head, hiding his face more.

_She's cute…_ He thought, bushing furiously.

Roni pouted, "Don't worry, Brooke. I'll get answers when I go home. Blaze, where do you go to school."

"I don't…" He looked down at the ground.

"Don't tell me your family-!"

"Don't have one." He mumbled reluctantly.

She grabbed his wrist, "Then, you're coming home with me."

Blaze went bright red, passing out in her arms. Roni chuckled, _Hinata, guy style…oh wait that means…BLUSH_

"Is he okay?" Brooke cried out.

"He'll be fine…let's go…"

~end~

"MWAHAHA! This originally was just supposed to be Brooke/Sakura-ness, but then I got too excited… Hehehe… Review! No flames!"


End file.
